wolfquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
While they do not appear as physical entities, humans are referenced by their impacts left upon the land in some form or another. made their first appearance in the second episode of the game in 2010, and have had their presence extended as of 2015. These traces were completely absent in the first episode up until 2015, having been added with the 2.7 update. At present, only one human is encountered in-game, though they never make a physical appearance beyond audio cues. Human Impacts Commonly referred to as human impacts, traces or objects, these signs of man's presence can be found scattered throughout the game world. These include, but are not limited to, fireplaces, footprints and old boots. While they are purely aesthetic in versions 2.5 and older, they reward achievements in 2.7 and newer. Rumors Contrary to popular claims and rumors, besides the one listed above, there are no humans in WolfQuest. In 2010, a rumor spread around about a supposed third episode titled "Midnight Pass", which was set to feature hunters. Because Yellowstone National Park -- the real-world location where WolfQuest's episodes are based on -- prohibits hunting on-site, this would defeat the purpose of the game's realistic and educational value. Cana disspelled the rumor by making an announcement confirming that no such episode was planned at the time due to the team being busy with development of version 2.5wolfquest.org • Episode 3: Midnight Pass Rumor. Furthermore, episode names are derived from real locations within Yellowstone National Park, rather than being made up on-the-spot. The original video has since been removed from YouTube. While hunting is forbidden within the protected grounds on-site, wolves are free game if they pass beyond the protection of the park. Hunters have been known to shoot wolves that have passed out-of-bounds regardless of whether they wear a radio collar or not. Slough Creek Somewhere outside of the park's borders is a cattle ranch. Currently the only location in-game to feature livestock, the ranch is home to numerous domesticated cattle, penned in behind the safety of a barbed-wire fence. The player may only visit the location under the cover of nightfall. The ranch is under the care of an unknown human rancher and their dogs. Both only ever make their presence known by way of audio cues; neither entity makes a physical appearance. The rancher will shoot to kill if they are alerted to the presence of predators preying on their livestock. Lost River Introduced with the release of version 2.7 in November 2015, Lost River is a fictional map set in a desolate valley somewhere in America. There are three human settlements among other traces of former habitation, but each is derelict and silent as nature gradually reclaims the land. Trivia *Human impacts were likely added for players to find as a completely optional sidequest. *WolfQuest members can discuss their findings of human impacts on this forum thread. *Wolf attacks are actually pretty rare these days; in most cases, the wolf would sooner flee than fight. (Some exceptions include the animal being affected by rabies, or driven by starvation.) References Category:Rumors Category:Non-entity NPCs Category:WolfQuest Category:Slough Creek Category:2.5 Category:Amethyst Mountain Category:Lost River Category:2.7 Category:Human Impacts Category:Non-interactable